1. Field:
The subject invention is in the fields of practicing medicine and apparatus used in such practice. More specifically it is in the fields of medical practice termed acupuncture and apparatus used in practicing acupuncture. Acupuncture has been practiced for thousands of years. The practice involved puncturing the patient's skin in specific areas and, if appropriate, manipulating the needles to influence their effect. Recently the needles are electrically energized with variable low voltage signals. Still more recently, the needles are replaced in some instances with electrodes which contact but do not puncture the skin. The term acupuncture has been retained for practice using electrodes even though puncturing does not occur. The subject invention is in the field of practice which incorporates electrodes rather than needles and is directed toward enabling lay people to safely and effectively administer acupuncture treatments.
2. Prior Art:
There is no prior art method and/or apparatus known to the subject inventors for safe and effective administration of acupuncture treatment by lay people. The U.S. Patents listed below cover a sampling of related prior art:
______________________________________ 3,900,020 4,759,718 3,908,664 4,848,357 4,180,079 4,895,149 4,267,838 4,981,146 ______________________________________
For patient self-treatment without medical profession involvement it is necessary that electrodes be used instead of needles. Use of electrodes is shown in several of the prior art patents. Also, it is necessary to provide apparatus for accurate, proper positioning of the electrodes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,838 teaches the use of electrodes and apparatus for accurate and proper positioning of electrodes in a person's ear. The part which fits into the ear must be molded specifically to fit the ear in which it will be used. This patent does not teach method or apparatus for locating electrodes at any other acupuncture or points except those in the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,718 shows articles of clothing intended to teach the locations of acupuncture and pressure points on the human body. The garments are aligned with the wearer's backbone and target marks indicate the general locations of the points. However, this apparatus does not adequately take into account the great varieties of sizes and shapes of human bodies or of the anatomical variations between people of similar sizes and shapes and therefore would not enable reliably effective acupuncture treatment by a lay person.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is provision of a method and apparatus which enables a lay person to safely and effectively perform acupuncture treatments at points anywhere on the human body. A second objective is that the apparatus adapt to the varieties and shapes of human bodies with no requirement for especially made parts to fit specific points on specific people. Other objectives will be apparent from the following descriptions.